


Spinning Threads

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternia AU, Developing Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Help, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, More characters to come, Multi, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak Moirallegiance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Break Up, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, falling down the homestuck wormhole, it's 20 fucking 20, look at me, past dave/terezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Karkat, Dave, and Nepeta play a game of ironic misunderstandings roulette, and for once, Dave's not into it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

The night was cool as Karkat stood out on one of the balconies of the mega hive. Life was bustling inside, dozens of trolls and humans wandering the spiraling orifices of the building. There was a complicated network of social bonds forming around them, as the odd sense of family began to seep its way into the framework of their rather odd predicament. 

There was a lot of weird bullshit that had smacked him in the face over the last few sweeps. Suddenly discovering an ancient destiny of liberating Alternia was the last thing he had expected to be faced with when he’d suddenly woken up one day, definitely not on Earth C anymore. Reviving alternate, albeit far more tolerable, versions of their dancestors was quite awkward. 

But that had been about three sweeps ago now. It seemed almost natural at this point. They were a collective of revolutionaries, bound together to defeat the empress and build a new world order. Surprisingly enough, that thought wasn’t what had Karkat seeking solitude on the balcony. No, he could handle that. But feeling flush for two different organisms.

Oh, fuck, no.

He stared at the moons above him and sighed. Karkat was prone to self hatred for certain. But now? Now it was something different. When they were inexplicably returned to an Alternia that wasn’t completely destroyed, they reunited with all the dead friends that hadn’t made it to Earth C. Oh, what a pleasant development! About as pleasant as forcing Gamzee into an ablution trap after half a sweep. 

Karkat had been Dave’s. . .boyfriend? Matesprit? Whatever the hell they’d been, it had been nice. The troll certainly had believed so. But of course, everything Karkat Vantas touches dies. He started feeling nervous, as Dave and Terezi started talking more and more frequently. Long story short, he’d driven the human away. That had sucked. Immensely, infinitely. Sucked fucking bulge.

But then, out of nowhere, there was this force that had never given up on him. That had lingered nervously in the background, probably in fear of another honestly humiliating rejection. Karkat knew he’d handled that entire situation shittily, but against all odds, he’d been granted another chance. And, dear Jegus, had he misjudged her. Nepeta Lejion had been his matesprit for about a sweep and a half now, and it was lovely. He felt the emptiness he’d carried for so long without Dave finally swell into this substantial feeling of warmth. He loved her, and he’d never have to look back. 

Karkat took a moment to actually smack himself across the forehead. What kind of rotten thinkpan was he cursed with!? Never, yes, what an ominously solid word that nobody would ever need to question the near impossible implications of!

‘Gog,’ he found himself thinking, ‘What a fucking idiot.’  
. . .

The main living area was vibrant with activity. At least a dozen and a half people were packed in the area, chatting, getting wasted, maybe even flirting. Dave Strider sat beside his brother as he was telling a story about God knows what, but it didn’t really matter. The younger brother looked off into nothingness.

He couldn’t recall a time when he doubted himself more. Talk about unappreciated irony. Up until a few weeks ago, Dave would have insisted that phrase was some kind of paradoxical oxymoron.

Not anymore. He would probably be sent to hell by the irony gods, but he’d be damned if he thought any of this shit was funny.

It had been three months since he and Terezi realized that whatever was happening wasn’t a matespritship. They had been arguing non-fucking-stop for about a sweep. Super fun with a newborn human-troll to care for all hours of the day. As negatively as he regarded the argument, they were okay. They were friends, close friends. Decidedly not pale, because it’s hard to pity the woman, who was not only one sick badass, but also had him begging on his knees most nights. Ah, that authority kink. Honestly, not too missed. It really wasn’t Dave’s brand of AJ.

That was the thing, wasn’t it? The matespritship left them with no regrets. They both loved their son, and they’d die for each other, they just weren’t the greatest couple in the galaxy. So obviously, that wasn’t what was eating at him.

He darted his eyes toward the trio in the kitchen doorway. Kurloz and Meulin talked happily with Nepeta as she giggled at whatever they were saying. She was blown on catnip, and Dave was  
pretty sure the other two were as well. Her eyes were heavy, her smile easy, and her stance confident and loose. Kinda hot-

‘No,’ Dave snapped at himself, ‘you’re already fucked, moron.’

That would have to be addressed later, because he had a bigger issue. He and Nepeta had been assigned to a recon mission gone absolutely ape-shit. They had needed to rely on the other to survive. They had huddled in broken down buildings in the day, too scared and paranoid to sleep. It took them weeks to come back, everyone was almost certain they were dead. 

Dave didn’t know how he felt anymore. He knew the talks they had, the cuddling, shooshing, all culminated in pale feelings that would usually make someone’s heart burst, at least according to Karkat and Kanaya. He knew that it was true for him. But her?

She was too smart. Because hooking up with the current matesprit of your ex-matesprit in any quadrant was asking for a pitch fling faster than murder. Nepeta wouldn’t want that. And neither would Dave.

Because if he ever tried to even attempt to be over Karkat, he would make eye contact and fall all over again. Dave could never hate him. All the irony in the world couldn’t make him want that. He still loved the troll. The matesprit of his pale crush who he was also apparently physically attracted to as well. This was one sticky situation. He got up and walked upstairs, ignoring Dirk’s good natured concern. He needed to find Kanaya.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. . .

Karkat had managed to tire himself with self-loathing, leaning against the sturdy rails. He was almost fucking bored. That was just sad, if he was honest. Brutally honest, but true all the same.

He jumped as he heard the graceful, quiet strikes of heels against the floor. He turned, almost annoyed at how well Kanaya seemed to be able to sense his need. “How the hell do you do that?” he asked, turning around again as he felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. Kanaya said, almost smugly. “You aren’t as complicated as you think you are.”

Karkat couldn’t help to turn and give in, smiling a fond smile. “You’ve just been around me a very long time,” he said, standing straight as she approached him. He wrapped her up in his now large arms. She melted, holding him close. “I have,” she admitted serenely. “So what’s wrong? You’re very tense.”

He groaned tiredly and pulled away in resistance. “This is a lot to get into this late. Like, fucking hours of emotional vomit. You think you’re up for that?”

Kanaya laughed sweetly. “When have I ever backed down from one of your challenges?” Karkat genuinely chuckled, a huge weight slowly easing its way off his chest. When she extended her hand, he took it and allowed her to lead him to whichever respite block she desired.

. . .

Dave tried to appear chill as he darted his eyes, trying to seek out Kanaya in the people he passed by. ‘Shit’, he thought, ‘she’s never this hard to find.’ 

He needed to hurry, as he was certain Dirk had probably decided to follow him after he hadn’t come back. Then, he heard her heels clicking lightly against the floor. “Hey, Kan-neeever mind.”

Dave pulled a one-eighty as she turned the corner with Karkat at her side. He didn’t need to see the determination in her eyes to know that Kanaya was in full blown moirail mode. Her uncharacteristic hurry was evidence of that.

He stalked back to the main area, hoping to drink or smoke enough to forget what he was feeling. It was easier to talk to his ex’s moirail when he was allowed to possibly forget that she was. Eyes to the ground, he tried to hide the hurt he could tell was etched into his face. Smart move, as he hurried back he slammed into another body full force, knocking them both to the floor. “Oh, shit, sorry about-”

“No purroblem,” answered Nepeta breathily, maybe like she’d just been knocked on the floor or something. “I should have. . .”

Dave looked up nervously as Nepeta trailed off. Seeing the glimmer of worry in her eyes, he could feel a blush creep into his cheeks, he turned impassively.  
“Dave,” she said gently, “what’s wrong?” Dave cursed in his head. He would never tempt the fate of irony again. He finally got the message, okay!?

“Uhh, just. . .y’know, shit?”

“Oh,” she said quietly, lowering her eyes. “Okay.”

Unless he was hearing her absolutely wrong, he heard what sounded like disappointment in her voice. Nice pale flirting there, slick. He wanted to say something, break the ice. Finally admit all the fluffy shit he’d been holding back for what felt like an eternity, but Dave just sat there in cold, anxious silence. By the time he looked back, she’d surrendered, disappearing into another winding corridor. He jumped as a hand extended suddenly before his face. He looked up to see Dirk, somber with concern, offering his help. He took the hand, allowing him to pull him most of the way. “Thanks, man,” he muttered shortly. 

Dirk eyed him. “What was that, bro?” Dave groaned. “I don’t know. How much of that did you see?”

“Unless you randomly failed at displaying dominance in an awkward conversation, I’d say all of it.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” the younger admitted, feeling cornered. Dirk picked up on the anxiety, softening and clapping a hand on his back. “Well, it’s not gonna solve the problem, but, do you want to toke about it?”

Dave snorted, amused. “Fuck, yes. And, seriously? When did puns become your thing?”

“Made you laugh, didn’t it? The irony, you know that better than anyone.”

Dave sighed and finally met his brother’s eyes. “For tonight, fuck irony. It’s starting to lose its touch.” Dirk balked in shock, “Man, that’s just goddamned blasphemy.” Dave laughed half heartedly. “Can you believe it’s been that awful of night?” 

Dirk whistled out low. “Wow, that’s really not good. Alright, let’s get this show on the road. You’ve suffered enough tonight.”

. . . 

Nepeta shivered as the echoes and tremors of another imperial raid tore through the area. Dave held her closer, he, himself, shaking tensely. 

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?”

“Duh,” Dave assured, a cheap cheeriness in his voice, “We’re over half of the way back, we might even catch Kankri and Meenah on a scouting mission here soon.”

Nepeta nodded, slowly relaxing as Dave’s own heart settled down at the thought. Then came the shrieks. Dave flinched, tightening fearfully around her. Nepeta took his hand. “Come on, we’re okay.”

She felt tears dampen her hair as the human chuckled breathily. “Thanks.”

Nepeta awoke slowly, annoyed. She turned to see her matesprit, curled close to her in bed. She sighed as she laid gently against him. Karkat stirred, wrapping an arm around her. “You alright?” he inquired, gruff with sleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. “Yeah,” she assured, “I’m okay.”


	3. 2.

Sometimes, she had to wonder if Dave dreamed about it, too. Or was he just cool enough to brush it off? It had been the second most terrifying experience in her life. Scarier than Jack, not quite as scary as Gamzee. Nepeta remembered, without a doubt, that he’d been just as horrified as her. Was he able to forget it all? Did he think about how they’d held each other? And were the dreams in which she appeared still nightmares?

When Nepeta was able to picture him next to her, it felt like a sad, fond memory. She couldn’t assume that. They’d never really spent a lot of time together before that. Why should it have mattered after they were home again? She sighed as the door to her block opened. “Nepeta,” a deep, rasped voice called to her. She sat straighter, attempting to smile. She really needed to tell him now. “Hi, Equius.”

He waited for her to pat the platform before he came to sit next to her. “You’ve been acting a bit odd lately. May I inquire as to why?”

Nepeta stiffened. Always right to the point, her moirail. “It’s hard to explain,” she countered. Equius nodded. “Is it hard to explain, or do you not wish to tell me? I will understand if that is the case.”

Nepeta froze, feeling her throat tighten. Her eyes started to burn with tears. “I-I . . .don’t want you to be mad at me.”

She broke down then. Equius wrapped her up, much more in control of his strength these days. He shushed her gently, rocking her gently. “I won’t be angry. You’re hurting, Nepeta.”

She gave in after her cries subsided. Equius’ face never contorted. No frown or tightening of brow. When she’d poured her heart out, she was met with a smile, awkward and sweet, and silence, his running hand soothingly across her shoulders. “Is that it?” She blinked, startled. She nodded. Equius chuckled, a rare, happy sound. “Well, do you plan on running off without me?”

“Of course, not. Never,” she said resolutely. “Then why would I be upset? Nepeta, you two were traumatized out there. You had each other and no one else. It’s only natural to build a connection in circumstances like those. You are your own person. I won’t stop you from pursuing what you wish. I just request that you remember me.”

Nepeta tackled him against the bed in an embrace. “I could never forget about you, Equi-hiss.”

He chuckled again, enjoying the closeness. He could feel her relax easily against him. Equius fondly petted her hair. 

. . .

"Hey, Rose! You got a second?"

Rose eyed Dave hotly, cuddling against her matesprit. "Do you ever knock?"

"Usually, but it's been awhile since we've hung out. I'm in desperate need of ecto sibling bonding time." 

"Dave, we were taking jello shots last night."

"Come on, Rose!"

"Fine," she sighed. Dave grinned, and suddenly Rose could see the fatigue in the gesture. Something was wrong. She could read Dave like a book and she knew he wasn’t okay. As the pair walked into his room, she asked, “What happened?”

“Well, I’m in love with my ex, I think I’m pale for his current matesprit, and I can’t talk to Kanaya, cause God only knows what she and Karkat were talking about last night. Rose nodded along. 

“Do you really think that Karkat, a troll certified ‘pale slut’ is really going to freak out over the fact that you’re pale for Nepeta?”

“Okay, yeah, though. I’m not trying to wane pitch over here, Rose. Besides, I can’t even look him in the eye anymore.”

Rose shook her head. “You know he couldn’t hate you, no matter how much he wanted to.”

“I did exactly what he was scared I’d do. I dumped him because he was scared of Terezi and the next day, what did I do? I moved to her block and confirmed every fucking thing he knew was gonna happen. Now, I want him when he’s finally happy. He’s finally rebuilt what I wrecked and I want to crash it again. I’m a piece of shit.”

Rose was stunned. She’d always chosen to look at it like karma teaching Karkat a hard lesson, but now? Dave knew it, and now she did, too. 

“What are you going to do? You can’t do this forever, you’re killing yourself.”

“I want,” Dave stopped to take off his shades as tears ran down his face, looking Rose in the eye, “I want to tell him I'm the biggest piece of shit in the universe. I want to kiss him. I wanna tell him everything, but. . .I can’t. He loves her, she loves him, and I’d just fuck all of that up. I don’t want to hurt her. Exactly the fucking opposite. . .”

He broke down. Rose wrapped him up. For once, she had no idea what to say. Or maybe, she did. “You need to talk to Kanaya. She can answer all your questions.”

“She’s gonna rip me a new asshole. Who do you think had to put Karkat back together when I left him?”

“It’s the only viable option you have, Dave.”

“. . .I know.” 

. . . 

Karkat pulled Nepeta close to him as she drew the covers over them. She nuzzled into his chest. "I love mew, Karkitty," she said quietly. Karkat didn't answer for a moment.

He was such an asshole. Why was he thinking of Dave, wishing he was spooned against his back? Why did he want them both? "I love you so much," he confirmed softly, because at least he knew without a doubt that it was true, no matter what.

"Karkat?" asked Nepeta. He hummed in response. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just really tired. Are you okay?"

Say it, she thought. Tell him that Dave's been on your heart like crazy. 

"I'm fine," she said, accented with a yawn. "Sleep well."

Karkat tightened his hold. "You, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
